falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Сан-Франциско
База хабологов Храм Ши Отделение Братства Стали |карта = San-francisko.jpg‎ |описание карты = Карта города |Дополнительно = Файл:FO2 SanFrancisco town map zones.png Все доступные зоны }} «Many Contrasts» Сан-Франциско (англ. San Francisco) — локация Fallout 2. Крупный город, имеющий выход к морю. Местоположение Город расположен на 7 квадратов к западу и 24 квадрата к югу от Арройо. Ближайшая локация — Военная база Марипоза. Описание Это один из самых больших городов в Северной Калифорнии. До Великой войны был крупным морским портом и транспортным узлом, о чём свидетельствует древний док. После войны город был полностью разрушен и вновь восстановлен экипажем потерпевшей там крушение китайской субмарины и чудом уцелевшими местными жителями. Его население состоит главным образом из Ши, членов религиозного культа хабологов и бродяг, поселившихся в старом танкере. На момент появления здесь Избранного Ши и хабологи находятся в очень враждебных отношениях. Избранный может помочь одной из сторон уладить конфликт. Планировка Чайнатаун left|thumb Основной район города, в который Избранный попадает по прибытии. Здесь расположены торговцы и врачи, а также одно из отделений Братства Стали. Для развлечений — площадка для кулачных боёв. В верхнем левом углу — выход в док, в верхнем правом — на полосу, справа — в храм Ши. Док left|thumb Основная статья: Док Район, ничем не примечательный, кроме доступа к танкеру в верхней части. Нефтеналивной танкер left|thumb Танкер, благодаря которому Избранный сможет отправиться на основную базу Анклава и закончить игру. Полоса шаттла left|thumb Взлётно-посадочная полоса, расположенная на руинах моста «Золотые ворота», с находящимся на ней шаттлом. Отсюда можно спуститься на базу хабологов. Салон шаттла Внутренности шаттла. В игре не используются, однако есть возможность попасть туда с карты города по клавише быстрого доступа. База хабологов left|thumb Основная база хабологов, где располагается их руководитель. Храм Ши left|thumb Это место, которое сами Ши называют Стальным Дворцом, и в котором располагается их Император. Отделение Братства Стали left|thumb Одно из отделений Братства Стали в этой части бывших США. Им управляет Мэтью. Это отделение, помимо офиса имеет ещё и второй уровень, на котором расположен компьютер ИСУ. После Fallout 2 По сюжету игры Van Buren Анклав сбрасывает атомную бомбу на Сан-Франциско, подозревая местных жителей в уничтожении нефтяной вышкиPage Крис Авеллон: In the 1st iteration of Van Buren, history was the Enclave nuked the hell out of San Francisco, assuming that the destruction of the oil rig was caused by attackers from that city.. Квесты Обитатели * Чунь Ти Гань Хабологи: * Викки Гольдман * Гарри * Дэйв Хэнди * Крокетт * НИК-7 * НИК-9 * Охранник хабологов * Хаболог * Хуан Круз Бродяги с танкера: * А. Рон Майерс * Барсук * Дженна * Жердь * Кэл * Марк * Райан * Сюзи * Чип Братство Стали: * Мэтью * ИСУ }} Ссылки Сан-Франциско в Википедии. Галерея FO2 SanFransisco Chinatown.jpg|Чайнатаун F02 SanFransisco Docks.jpg|Док FO2 PMV Valdez interior main.jpg|Нефтеналивной танкер Fo2 San Francisco Shuttle.png|Шаттл хабологов Fo2 SF Hubologist Compound.jpg|База хабологов Fo2 Steel Palace of the Shi.png|Храм Ши FO2 San Francisco Brotherhood office first level.png|Отделение Братства Стали внутри Примечания Появление en:San Francisco pl:San Francisco es:San Francisco Категория:Локации Fallout 2 Категория:Города Категория:Сан-Франциско